Roxas Loves his Zexy
by thecoolcolorofblack
Summary: Roxion story, pretty heavy yaoi...


Sam: This was written as a request on , RoxasZexion, enjoy

Roxas knocked on Zexion's door. Not waiting for a reply he opened it. Zexion sat on his bed reading a book. He glanced up briefly to see who had come in. Seeing Roxas with a worried look on his face, he put the book down.

Roxas stumbled over to Zexion's bed. "Roxas, what's wrong?" Roxas sat next to Zexion, a small tear fell down his cheek. "Zexion… I'm- I'm leaving the Organization. I need to find Sora." Zexion's expression hardened.

"Bu-"Zexion was cut short by a passionate kiss from Roxas. He tensed, surprised by the action. Roxas kissed him harder, his tongue begging for an entrance. Zexion relaxed, opening his mouth slightly. Roxas kissed Zexion with a fiery passion. Zexion fell backwards on to his bed. Roxas continually kissed Zexion slowly unzipping his coat. Zexion blushed, feeling Roxas run his cool hand down his torso.

He wiggled lightly as he felt is body start to heated up, he feeling a bulge coming from under his pants. Roxas smiled, slipping Zexion's pants off. He began to gently massaging Zexion's growing erection. Zexion blushed deeper, moaning lightly, and pulling Roxas body closer to his. Roxas pulled his own pants off while gently playing with Zexion's still enlarging erection. Zexion moaned, "Roxa-"Roxas smiled, slowly slipping his head towards Zexion's crotch. Zexion moaned loudly as Roxas played with the tip of his erection with his tongue, gently swirling his tongue in circles.

Zexion groaned "Roxas –ngh- please I can't take it" Roxas smiled, fitting the whole hard on into his mouth. Zexion moaned louder. His legs spasmed with an overwhelming amount of pleasure. He arched his back as Roxas pumped his head up and down at a quickening pace. He gridded his teeth trying to hold in more moans of pleasure "Roxas! I-"Zexion was breathless, not being able to handle the joy he was feeling "Roxas, I'm going to come!" Zexion yelled as he came into Roxas mouth. Roxas smiled, swallowing the sticky white liquid.

He lay on the bed, breathless and a little sad that the experience was over. Roxas leaned forward and kissed Zexion. As he pulled back he asked "did you like that Zexy?" Zexion smiled, nodding his head, still a little exhausted from the experience. Roxas lay next to Zexion, gently tracing a pattern on his chest with his finger. He smiled widely as he looked up at Zexion timidly asking "Hey Zex?" Roxas kissed him gently on the cheek. "Are you still a virgin?"

Roxas felt as Zexion's whole body went rigged. Roxas giggled hugging Zexion closer to him. Zexion blushed furiously and sat up in the bed. He put his head in his hands. Roxas sat up too smiling and scooting closer to Zexion "Aww Zexy it's nothing to be ashamed of" Zexion blushed a deeper red. Roxas kissed Zexion's neck. Roxas rested his head on Zexion's shoulder and whispered seductively into his ear "we can fix that now Zex…" Roxas smiled wide as he saw Zexion begin to get a large erection. Roxas reached forward, gently stroking it. Zexion tilted his head back, filling with pleasure again.

Roxas stopped and stood up. "You'll have to lie down though." Zexion blushed kissing his lover gently on the lips before laying face first on the bed. Roxas smiled, he positioned his hands on Zexion's waist before gently pushing himself in. Zexion cringed balling his hands in tight fists Roxas ran his hand gently up Zexion's back "it'll only hurt for a second Zexy" Zexion nodded smiling back at him. Roxas slowly started to pump himself in and out of Zexion. Zexion moaned loudly, filling with ecstasy.

Roxas moaned, moving faster. Zexion turned his head back to his lover "Roxas, I love you so much!" Roxas smiled leaning forward to kiss Zexion again. Zexion grabbed onto the edge of the bed as an overwhelming wave of joy washed over him. He felt his whole body spasm as he moaned loudly. "Zexion you're so amazing!" Roxas yelled as he trusted himself deeper and faster into Zexion. Zexion felt Roxas erection grow. He bit his lip to try and hold in more whimpers of pleasure.

"Roxas I think I'm going to come!" Roxas smiled. "I think I'm going to too Zexy!" Roxas pushed himself as far as he could into Zexion giving a loud moan as he came. Zexion yelled loudly as he came. Roxas collapsed on top of Zexion. The two men laid there, their sweat covered bodies breathing heavily.


End file.
